Blood and Iron
by AyannaIvanova
Summary: After Clarke Griffin graduates with honors from the prestigious medical school at the University of Toronto she is shocked to find out her first residency is in the infamous Kingston Penitentiary Hospital. There she comes face to face with someone she never expected to see again. BELLARKE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a slow burn Bellarke story at first. It will get there, I promise! Thank you for reading and if you like it and want more, please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

She had never felt so hurt in her life. Finn had been hiding his long-term girlfriend from her for over a month. Clarke had ushered Finn out the door and collapsed behind it barely holding herself together while he yelled apologies through the thick wooden door.

"Go away." She heard herself say in a small voice. She heard footsteps scampering away and knew she was truly alone. Clarke picked herself up off the ground and grabbed her cell phone punching in Raven's number, after a few rings she picked up, "Hello?"

"Uhm hey Raven I know this is kind of awkward since we both just found out Finn is a lying and cheating bastard but I wanted to know if you want to go for drinks?" Clarke asked hopefully.

"Sounds perfect. I'll meet you at the Ark around 9?" Raven told her.

"Ok bye." Clarke hung up the phone with a smile on her face. How was it that cheating bastards always brought girls together?

* * *

><p>Clarke quickly dressed in a tight black dress and pulled her golden hair into a sock bun, she added a touch of red lipstick before sprinting out the door. Raven was waiting for her by the bar, and Clarke was taken aback. Raven was gorgeous with tanned skin and sharp features, her exotic beauty made Clarke want to wither on the spot. But Raven smiled warmly at her and patted the bar stool next to her.<p>

"I'll have a rum and coke." Clarke told the bartender.

"Make it a double!" Raven yelled over the loud music to the bartender who nodded and splashed some more rum into the drink before he slid it across the bar to Clarke.

"So, hey." Clarke smiled as the alcohol hit her belly and gave her the warm fiery feeling only alcohol seemed to do.

"Hey!" Raven said to someone coming up behind her, and pointed at a very attractive guy who seemed to taking over the current bartenders shift. Raven bent down and whispered in Clarke's ear,

"That's Bellamy, he's the best bartender here. He'll make our drinks extra strong." Raven giggled, she was clearly already buzzed. The girls spent the night chatting about their lives and what a douchebag Finn was. Clarke learned that Raven went to the University of Toronto too but she was engineering major who was currently pursuing her doctorate.

"We have to hang out more!" Raven told Clarke, "I'm like the only chick in my engineering program!" Raven complained.

"I'm getting my M.D." Clarke told her proudly, "But yes, we'll definitely need to hang out more."

* * *

><p>It was 3 a.m. in the morning and Bellamy finally announced last call, Raven hopped off her stool and zig zagged her way drunkenly through the bar. She called goodnight over her shoulder and left Clarke all alone in the bar. Clarke went to reach into her wallet to pay for her last drink but Bellamy the Bartender's hand stopped her.<p>

"Sounds like you had a pretty rough night." He said.

"Ha-ha, yeah cheating bastards and all." Clarke mentally slapped herself for letting so much slip to some random bartender who must have overheard hers and Raven's conversation.

* * *

><p>Bellamy watched the blonde sitting at the bar fumble for her wallet and he stopped her. He was going to say something obnoxious like drinks are on the house and invite her home but he saw sadness in her eyes so instead he said,<br>"Sounds like you had a rough night." He almost kicked himself for not going for the kill but part of being a bartender was listening to people's sad stories. Instead she seemed to light up and laughed,

"Cheating bastards and all."

"You're too pretty, who would ever cheat on you?" Bellamy shamelessly flirted with her.

"Can you believe he was cheating on me with Raven?"

"Is Raven that friend of yours?" Bellamy asked. Clarke nodded and smiled almost shyly at him.

"What an idiot." Bellamy shook his head outraged at this asshole that would not only cheat on the beautiful lady in front of him but her cute friend too.

"Anyways, I should probably get home." Clarke fumbled again in her purse looking for the keys to her Mercedes. Bellamy grabbed the keys from her hand, "You're drunk." He sighed. "I'll drive you home." When Bellamy saw Clarke's car he gasped, it was a brand new Mercedes GLK 250. He felt a stab of envy towards the blonde girl; his sister Octavia would have died to go for a drive in a car like this. The inside of the car smelled like new leather and was fully loaded. "Where do you live?" He asked her.

* * *

><p>Clarke stumbled into the passenger side door of her SUV. She could not believe she was letting some random stranger drive her brand new vehicle. She slumped in the seat being very unladylike while he fiddled with the radio.<p>

"Where do you live?" He asked her. Clarke sat and gaped like a fish out of water,

"I know this sounds really odd but I don't remember."

"Well you did have about 10 tequila shots, and 5 cosmos plus whatever you were drinking before I started…" He trailed off. This girl was so wasted she couldn't even remember her own address. Bellamy sighed, "I'll take you home with me, you can have my bed tonight and I'll sleep on the couch."

Bellamy had to practically carry the blonde out of her SUV since she had no sense of balance. He carried her up the stairs of his meager apartment, trying very hard not to wake Octavia. He put the blonde down on his bed, he considered getting in with her but for the strangest reason Bellamy felt protective towards the girl. He didn't want to exploit her. Bellamy settled into the lumpy couch in his room and dozed off.

Bellamy woke around 5 a.m. to the blonde rolling around violently in his bed with tears streaming down her face. Bellamy walked over to the bed and shook her awake gently,

"You were just having a bad dream." He told her. Bellamy was surprised when she launched herself onto him and held on for dear life. He knew she was going through some tough stuff but if sex was what she wanted, sex is what she'd get.

* * *

><p>Clarke woke up next to Bellamy the Bartender's muscular chest. She had snuggled her way into the cage of his arms and now had to work to carefully detangle herself without waking him up. Once she was free she crept through the apartment and grabbed her keys off the counter. As she walked towards the door she noticed a bunch of pictures of a young girl who undoubtedly was Bellamy's sister. She was beautiful with the same tanned skin and dark features as her brothers, they both had the kind of face you'd never forget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Jump: One Month<strong>

Clarke couldn't believe it, she was late. She'd never been a day late on her period in her entire life. With shaking hands she reached for the pregnancy test and turned it over, it was positive.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present: Roughly Two Years Later<strong>

Clarke had given birth to a beautiful baby boy that she had named Jake after her late father. Her mother had been surprisingly supportive of her pregnancy and was her personal doctor the whole way through. Jake was a handsome baby with the same dark features as his absent father. Jake looked nothing like Clarke but she loved him nonetheless. Clarke had searched for Bellamy after, but when she went to the Ark with Raven he had quit his job there for something higher paying in another city. Clarke didn't even know his last name so she gave up. She could raise this baby on her own and she did. Jake was loved by his Grandma Abby and his Auntie Raven and of course Clarke herself. He was spoiled rotten and was proving to be a prodigy just like Clarke herself.

* * *

><p>It was the morning of Clarke's graduation from medical school and she raced to curl her hair and get Jake dressed for the ceremony. Her baby was just over a year old now and was going through an unbelievably fussy phase. The doorbell rang and Clarke picked Jake up and went to grab it, Raven was already looking beautiful and held her arms out to Jake who eagerly stretched towards her.<p>

"My savior!" Clarke yelled dramatically to Raven before dashing up the steps to finish getting ready for the afternoon graduation ceremony.

Clarke was graduating cum laude and valedictorian of her class. She accepted her diploma with a huge smile and was met with raucous cheering from her mother and all her fellow classmates. But when it was time to announce what new doctors had grabbed what residency positions, Dr. Rosalie Reese took the stage.

"I have had the honor of choosing spots for all of your residencies this year."

Clarke was starting to panic, she could not believe Dr. Reese was choosing residency spots. This woman had a long-standing rivalry with her own mother after Abby had managed to snag the Head of Surgery position at Sick Kids hospital over Dr. Reese.

"As you know typically the valedictorian gets a residency wherever they want but this year I thought I'd surprise her. Clarke Griffin you will be studying under Dr. Franz at Kingston Penitentiary Hospital." Dr. Reese made this sound like it was the best thing in the world but Clarke knew better. Prison doctor jobs were typically reserved for the doctors with the lowest GPA's in the graduating class. Clarke felt like crying while Abby was staring daggers at Dr. Reese. One of the doctors who had been Clarke's lab partner stood up,

"This is bullshit!" He yelled. The other doctors quickly stood up too,

"Yeah!" they cried out. One of the security officers went to gain control of the unruly group of doctors. Dr. Reese continued to name residency spots and finally her own daughter came up,

"Dr. Cindy Reese, you will be studying under Dr. Griffin at Sick Kids!" One of the doctor's screamed profanities at Dr. Reese, she was supposed to be getting that surgery position since she had worked so hard for it and Cindy had the lowest G.P.A in the class. The doctors all started swearing and yelling at Dr. Reese and she was led offstage by security.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit." Dr. Monroe told Clarke after the ceremony, "You should have gotten whatever residency you wanted, and I should have gotten surgery with your mom."<p>

"I know, I'm so upset." Clarke told her friend, while bouncing Jake in her arms. Several other doctors came to offer Clarke their condolences on her residency but congratulate her valedictorian speech. At the end of the day she drove back to the home she shared with her mother and Raven, her mom wouldn't stop apologizing over Dr. Reese and how stupid her decision was. In the end Clarke decided she could live with it, "You have to start somewhere." Clarke told her mom.

"That's my baby!" Abby hugged Clarke close, "You know after your residency I'm going to get you into Sick Kids for Pediatrics, like you've always wanted."

* * *

><p>Clarke and Raven had spent the night browsing MLS for homes in Kingston where they would be moving. Raven had graduated a few months ago and was looking for the perfect position and was a free spirit. Raven had immediately told Clarke she'd be moving in with her and the baby so she could help Clarke out while still looking for a job. Finally they settled on a beautiful three-bedroom home in a wealthy enclave. The next day they put in an offer on the home and went to go look at it. Raven held Jake who was getting bigger by the day, "You're getting so heavy now, little man." Raven said to him and when the home came into view they both smiled and nodded to each other. It was one of the smaller houses on the street but it was magnificent. A bright red double door led into an expansive entryway, the home was classic with high ceilings, a brick fireplace, and the decorator had clearly only shopped at Pottery Barn. The real estate agent smiled at them when they came into the house, she fussed over Jake and told Clarke repeatedly what a beautiful baby she had before closing the deal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time Jump: Two Weeks<strong>

The house was finally organized and they had gotten into a regular routine. It was the Sunday before her first shift at Kingston and she was enjoying her last bit of freedom before being sucked into the vortex of being a doctor. Raven and Clarke had just put Jake to bed and were sitting on the couch watching chick flicks.

"I guess we have to thank Finn eh?" Raven laughed.

"To friendship!" Clarke said as she toasted Raven with their almost empty wine glasses. Raven patted Clarke on the back,

"I know your residency sucks but you're a rock star. After this you can become a pediatrician." Raven encouraged her. Clarke smiled at Raven,

"Thanks, I better go to bed though. Have to be up at 5 a.m. tomorrow." She groaned.

* * *

><p>Clarke thanked her lucky stars that she was an early riser or getting to Kingston Pen at 5 30 a.m. would have been hell on earth. No, scratch that, this place was the definition of hell on earth. She walked through the halls towards the hospital part of the jail. Some guards who stared at her curiously let her in, the beautiful blonde with a lab coat and heels didn't fit in.<p>

"You're the new doctor right?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Griffin." She told the guard.

"Let me walk you to your office. You'll have to walk by some holding cells and they can get pretty unruly." The guard smiled kindly at her.

* * *

><p>Miller walked beside Dr. Griffin and marveled at her beauty. She was tiny and fair with wavy golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her beauty was ethereal and she lit up the area around her. "I'm Miller." He told her.<p>

"I'm Clarke." She smiled at him encouragingly, letting him know that she was comfortable with him. He fell into easy conversation with her and liked the sound her heels made when they clicked against the concrete. The beat was rhythmic and almost hypnotic. They were approaching a wall of holding cells, men were pressed up against the iron bars hooting and hollering at the beautiful young doctor. Miller grabbed Clarke's arm and walked her quickly away from the rambunctious inmates.

"I'm sorry." Miller said apologetically.

"Don't be." Clarke smiled up at him, "I just have to survive my residency before I get a job in pediatrics."

"That's great, I take it you like kids?" He asked her.

"Yeah I have a son." She took out her phone and showed him a picture of Jake.

"He's adorable, kind of looks like someone I know." Miller said almost mysteriously. They stopped in front of an office. It was rather large but bleak. The windows were barred and a single wilted plant sat on the desk. Clarke sighed.

"Anyways maybe we can get lunch later?" Miller asked her hopefully.

"Sounds good to me." Clarke told him and Miller walked away smiling.

* * *

><p>Clarke rifled through her meager possessions before placing a few photos on the desk and tying her hair back. A beautiful young nurse peeked into the office,<p>

"You must be Dr. Griffin?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Clarke told her.

"I'm Octavia." The nurse smiled widely at her, "I'm looking forward to working with you, Dr. Franz is such a hard ass."

"Oh joy." Clarke said sarcastically and rolled her eyes but smiled at Octavia and followed her out of the office into an examination room.

* * *

><p>Octavia turned out to be quite the helper. When one of the patients had leaped on top of Clarke, Octavia had been ready with Ativan and knocked him out with a single shot to the arm.<p>

"Nice save." Miller laughed walking into the examination room and hauling the unconscious prisoner up. His subordinates carried the man out and Miller smirked at Clarke and Octavia.

"Ready to go for lunch?" Miller asked Clarke.

"You're going to lunch?" Octavia asked curiously.

"Yeah you can join us." Clarke told Octavia. Miller glared at Octavia for intruding on his lunch with the beautiful doctor but Octavia just stuck out her tongue at him and then made kissy noises and gestured rudely at him. Clarke had her back turned the entire time.

* * *

><p>The trio had just gone up the street to a small Italian deli that Miller and Octavia claimed had the best sandwiches. A tall man was waiting for Octavia there he had dark skin and was heavily tattooed,<p>

"Hey O." The stranger said to Octavia.

"Lincoln!" She flung herself into his arms. Octavia's smile was radiant the second before she launched herself head first into Lincoln, and Clarke recognized her in that second. She was the girl in the photos in Bellamy's apartment. Clarke gasped and quickly looked down when Octavia looked at her curiously,

"What is it Clarke?" She asked her concerned.

"Do you have a brother?" Clarke asked in a small voice. Lincoln and Octavia shared a worried look before Octavia glanced back at her,

"I do, his name is Bellamy. Do you know him?" Octavia asked, she was always so curious. Clarke contemplated telling Octavia all about Jake but decided against it.

"Uh yeah," Clarke looked down and played with her hair, "But it was years ago, I knew you reminded me of someone." She said playfully. Octavia just smiled knowingly at her,

"Bellamy's a jerk." Octavia laughed, "I'm nothing like him." She assured Clarke.

They all ate and the sandwiches were indeed heavenly. Clarke was beginning to like this place more and more. Aside from the insane inmates the company wasn't too bad.

* * *

><p>Clarke's shift was finally over and she had yet to be the illusive Dr. Franz. She said goodbye to Octavia who had surprised her with a hug. Miller had walked her to the parking lot.<p>

"Well anyways see you tomorrow." He told her and ran back inside when his pager went off. Clarke drove home with a smile on her face. Her first day had been a success she loved the people she worked with the job wasn't nearly as bad as she had imagined. She spent the night reading stories to Jake and telling Raven all about Miller and Octavia and that crazy inmate that they had knocked out.

* * *

><p>The next day Clarke woke up excited to go to work. She turned the radio up loudly and sang along to Pharrell's song Happy. She pulled into the employee parking lot next to an old beater with the license plate OBlake13, which she assumed was Octavia's. Miller greeted her at the door,<p>

"Good morning Dr. Griffin." He said respectfully to her and all the other guards smiled and said good morning as they made their way down the halls. Suddenly, someone she thought she'd never see again stood in their path.

"Bellamy." Miller greeted him.

"Get back to your post." Bellamy told him gruffly.

* * *

><p>Bellamy recognized the blonde the minute she came into sight. She was laughing with Miller as he walked her down the halls. She was wearing a lab coat and had a stethoscope resting on her neck. Bellamy couldn't believe it, the new doctor was the only blonde he had ever rendezvoused with. Bellamy couldn't control his rage when Miller had placed an almost possessive hand on the blondes shoulder when he saw Bellamy.<p>

"Get back to your post." Bellamy had barked at him. Miller put up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender and given the new doctor an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>Clarke immediately came up with a game plan. He probably didn't remember her so she'd treat him like any other stranger.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Clarke Griffin." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Bellamy Blake." He told her almost sternly. Bellamy had walked her to her office in silence and speed walked away before she even had the chance to thank him for the escort. She shrugged her shoulders and was surprised to find Octavia in the office with a tray of fruit and some Danishes sitting on the desk.

"Morning!" Octavia playfully saluted her. "I was hoping you'd be with Miller so we could all have breakfast but it seems my asshole brother intercepted you." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the first chapter. If you liked it please review. I welcome constructive criticism to help me better my writing -Ayanna.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Thank you to those who wrote me reviews! It was greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Xoxo.

* * *

><p>Clarke and Octavia managed to wolf breakfast down before a surge of patients came into the hospital. They spent all afternoon patching up prisoners and writing psych referrals. Clarke sighed.<p>

"This is definitely not where I ever expected to be." She told Octavia.

"I know it sucks." Octavia frowned, "But at least you can get your dream job after this, Miller told me you were going to be a pediatrician after you finish your residency."

"Yeah my mom is the Head of Surgery and Dean of Medicine at Sick Kids." Clarke told her proudly.

"Sounds like quite the pedigree," Octavia joked, "I just want to get my RN. I went to a community college for two years to get my PN and took a job right away so I could help Bellamy with rent and pay off my student loans but full-time work kind of sucks you in."

"Well I think you should get your RN if that's what you want to do." Clarke smiled kindly at her, "You're a brilliant Nurse, and you deserve the paycheck of an RN." Clarke winked at her before she proceeded to set a broken bone.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was furious. He marched away from Dr. Clarke Griffin's office and went straight for Miller. He was filled with blind rage and simply lashed out, punching Miller right in the face.<p>

"What the fuck man?" Miller yelled as he stumbled back.

"Yeah seriously Bellamy, what the hell was that for?" Jasper, one of the other guards, said.

Bellamy just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from them. He had no idea what possessed him there. For years he had remembered her as 'the blonde' but now she was working in the same place as him and was a doctor nonetheless. Bellamy had tried to convince himself he only remembered Clarke because of her bright blonde hair, which was a highly unusual feature for his conquests, but he knew better. She was the only girl he'd ever felt protective over besides Octavia. Bellamy could not believe she was working in the same place as him.

"Small world." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Octavia urged Clarke.<p>

"We're not technically done." Clarke fretted.

"Oh don't worry Dr. Franz doesn't ever leave his office and we're the only medical personnel here. If they really need us they'll call us. We'll just tell them we're taking a break which by the way we are legally entitled to." Octavia convinced her.

"Fine." Clarke laughed and let Octavia lead her away. When they passed by Miller, Octavia reached for his hand and pulled him with them.

"Break time." She called over her shoulder to the other guards with Clarke and Miller in tow.

"Let's take my car." Clarke said. She lead them over and Octavia gasped,

"Is that a Porsche Cayman S?"

"It's my roommates, my Mercedes is at the shop." Clarke laughed as Octavia called shotgun and raced to throw herself into the car. Miller whistled and walked around the car as he inspected it.

"You're roommate has good taste." He remarked.

"She sure does, that's why she lives with me." Clarke smiled widely at him before starting the car and driving fast out of the parking lot while Octavia shrieked in terror.

* * *

><p>Bellamy had decided to take a break and go visit his sister but when he got to the hospital part of Kingston Pen it was disturbingly silent.<p>

"Have you seen Octavia?" He asked one of the guards that was patrolling the hall.

"She said something about going on a break, she took off with Dr. Griffin and Miller."

Bellamy groaned and raced out into the parking lot to go find Octavia and give her the box of donuts he had picked up for her but he arrived too late. Octavia was laughing like a maniac and throwing herself into a silver Porsche that seemed to belong to Clarke. He watched Clarke back out of the spot carefully then weave through the parking lot at break-neck speed. He sighed.

* * *

><p>They had decided to eat at the same Italian deli as the other day. Clarke loved their veggie panini's and cannoli. Lincoln showed up a few minutes after them and scooted into the booth, giving Octavia a gentle kiss on the forehead.<p>

"I'll be right back." Clarke said getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Me too." Octavia followed her into the bathroom. Clarke was busy fixing her makeup when Octavia asked her an unexpected question,

"So what happened between you and my brother? I've never seen him so flustered."

"It was years ago." Clarke waved her hand dismissively.

"Please tell me." Octavia said, sincerity shining in her sea green eyes.

"Fine but it's better that I show you. But you can't tell anyone, promise?"

"Oh my god, it better not be a sex tape." Octavia joked.

* * *

><p>Clarke had drove back to Kingston Pen to drop Miller off for the rest of his shift.<p>

"Have fun dealing with the wrath of Bellamy!" Octavia yelled out the window when Miller climbed out of the car. He rolled his eyes at her. Octavia cranked the radio on the way to Clarke's house and sang along to every single song. When they finally reached Clarke's house, Octavia felt a stab of envy. The house had perfect curb appeal and the neighborhood looked like something out of a movie.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone." Clarke reminded her.

"Scouts honor." Octavia told her and smiled naively.

* * *

><p>Octavia took a deep breath before Clarke opened the door and let her in. Immediately a little boy barreled down the hallway, "Mommy!" He shouted in an adorable little voice.<p>

"Hi Jakey." Octavia watched Clarke affectionately hug the baby and put two and two together.

"You have a son?" Octavia asked her. Clarke nodded. Finally after the little boy had enough of his mom's affection he turned to her,

"Who is this, mommy?" He warbled out in his sweet baby voice. She heard Clarke inhale sharply,

"This is your Aunt Octavia." Clarke told him.

Octavia stood frozen to the spot while a million thoughts raced through her head. Of course this was Bellamy's baby, he was practically a mini-me. After Octavia recovered from the initial shock she smiled affectionately at the baby and picked him up and twirled him around.

* * *

><p>Raven watched Clarke, worried. Who was this stranger and why did she look so shocked at the sight of Jake? She got her answer when Clarke told Jake that this was his Aunt Octavia. Octavia recovered fairly quickly and twirled the baby around. Raven and Clarke both let out a collective sigh of relief. Clarke made her way over to the living room where Raven was sitting with Octavia and Jake in tow.<p>

Clarke introduced the two and they both sat on the expansive flokati rug playing with Jake and chatting.

"I'm going to go make dinner, do you want to stay Octavia?" Clarke asked her.

"I'd love to." Octavia beamed at her.

* * *

><p>Clarke made her way to the kitchen and started assembling the ingredients she'd need to make quesadillas. She could hear Raven telling Octavia about how they'd tried to find Bellamy but to no avail. Clarke walked out of the kitchen and asked Octavia if she wanted a tour of the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia was beyond shocked at the news she had a nephew but she felt strangely peaceful. Her nephew was so handsome and clearly meant the world to Clarke; he had been well taken care of. She felt almost thankful they hadn't been able to find Bellamy since he was just so erratic and probably would have broken Clarke's and Jake's heart at the time. Clarke showed her around the home, it was stunning. The kitchen was state of the art and had all stainless steel appliances, granite counter top and basically everything that a luxury kitchen should have. The living room had a giant window as a wall and was decorated in a chic style with tons of funky furniture and a large brick fireplace. Clarke led the way upstairs to show off both Clarke and Raven's bedrooms, which were appointed beautifully but decorated very differently, and Jake's adorable Winnie the Poo themed nursery. Lastly they rounded the corner to the guest bedroom, which was grey and purple themed and totally shabby chic. Octavia loved it.<p>

"This is where you'll stay if you ever want to come hang out." Clarke smiled at her.

"How much to rent a room?" Octavia asked, only half joking.

"Ha-ha, you wouldn't need to pay. My mom bought this house as a gift."

"When can I move in?" Octavia asked, treading dangerous ground.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was pissed. He was pissed a lot lately. He had caught Miller sneaking back in and had a good talk with him after that. His shift had been horrible and Octavia had yet to return to the apartment. Trisha was passed out on the couch and woke with a start when Bellamy slammed the door behind him.<p>

"Rough day?" She asked. Bellamy just ignored her and walked towards the bedroom. He heard her get up and start towards him as the old floorboards creaked whenever someone walked. Trisha was his on-off girlfriend; he basically just helped her out whenever she got kicked due to late rent payments secondary to her heroin addiction. Bellamy was fed up with her though and so was Octavia, one could only take so much before losing their minds.

"Bellamy, why are you ignoring me?" She whined and grabbed his arm.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Bellamy swore at her before slamming his bedroom door in her face.

"Come out now or we're over!" Trisha's voice took on an annoyingly high pitch as she got more and more upset.

Bellamy didn't come out.

* * *

><p>Clarke was kind of stunned to hear Octavia wanted to move in with her.<p>

"Won't Bellamy be mad?" She asked her.

"Ah he'll get over it."

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here but let me talk it over with Raven first. I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>Octavia had ended up staying for dinner at Clarke and Raven's. She devoured Clarke's cooking, as it was probably one of the best home cooked meals she had ever tasted. Octavia had grown up on KD and Mr. Noodles, as Bellamy didn't have a ton of money, they were lucky they even had food at all half the time. A chance to live with a friend in her beautiful home was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Clarke had dropped her off at home and promised to call her later. Octavia walked into the house and saw Trisha sulking on the couch.<p>

"There's some soup in the fridge." Trisha told her.

"No thanks, I just came back from dinner at a friends." She told her and marched upstairs, knocking loudly on Bellamy's door.

"Bell, we need to talk." Octavia yelled through the door, but the shower was running. Octavia shrugged and went into her room, folding the laundry that Trisha had placed on her bed. Octavia felt her phone go off it was a text from Clarke.

**Good to go :) Feel free to move in anytime.**

Octavia let out a shriek of joy and began packing up her clothes and meager possessions. She had almost finished packing her things away into a box before Bellamy poked his head in,

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asked her.

"I'm moving out for a bit." Octavia told him and looked down sheepishly.

"What?" Bellamy's rage was apparent.

"I just need to do my own thing for a while." She pleaded with him, "I can't live with you and Trisha anymore."

* * *

><p>Bellamy was livid that his sister was moving out but especially upset since she was moving into Clarke's house when she barely knew the woman. But she was old enough to make her own decisions.<p>

"I'll drive you in the morning." He told her. And couldn't help but feel a bit happy since Octavia was over the moon about it.

* * *

><p>When the morning came and Bellamy drove Octavia through the Oak Gate neighborhood he understood why his sister was so excited. These were beautiful homes that cost more than Bellamy would ever make in his life. He rounded the corner and Octavia told him to stop. The first thing he noticed was the house itself, then the cars in the driveway. Bellamy marveled at their wealth, it was so foreign to him. The bright red door opened and out came a bounding little boy and Clarke and her old friend from the bar, Raven. Octavia got out of the car and ran towards her friends before Bellamy even had time to say goodbye. But the kid was staring at him. He was so little with a full head of dark hair and tanned skin. Raven took Octavia's stuff from her and his sister picked up the kid. It was that exact moment that Bellamy felt his heart explode, the baby looked exactly like the Blake's. That was his baby.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. If you want more please leave a review. -Ayanna.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- Thank you so much for all the reviews and support, you guys are the best! I've left replies to reviews at the bottom of the page. I realize it was kind of an odd move to let Octavia move in with Clarke after they just met but remember Clarke is a mother type figure and wants the best for Octavia, who is her sons aunt. I hope you like the new chapter. -Ayanna

* * *

><p>Bellamy reeled back in shock and hit the gas pedal. The car took off like a bullet and he sped wildly through the neighborhood. He heard sirens and looked in his rear view mirror, it was a cop.<p>

"Fuck." Bellamy muttered to himself.

The officer walked up to his car, "Sir do you know how fast you were driving?"

"I'm sorry officer." Bellamy told him sincerely, still too shocked to really know what to do or say.

The police officer sighed, "I have to give you a ticket since you were doing 80 km in a fifty zone but I'll only make it for $50."

Bellamy took the ticket and drove away, much more carefully this time. He was surprised to find Trisha sitting in his living room when he got home.

"I thought we were over." He snarled at her. The poor girl looked up in shock,

"I'm sorry Bellamy…I was upset." She said quietly.

"Get out." Bellamy simply said and walked away but she chased after him and tried to grab his arm, it was a big mistake.

"I'm so sick of having you here all the time Trisha. All I've ever done my whole life is look after people, maybe its time I do something for myself and stop pitying your sorry ass. Clean you act up and have a great life." He yelled at her.

The whole street could probably hear their exchange through the thin walls of his apartment. Trisha clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a sob and turned on her heel running out of the place.

Bellamy slumped down against the wall, he was finally alone.

* * *

><p>The girls stared after Bellamy curiously as he sped away.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Raven asked.

"My brother." Octavia told her and smirked. They had Octavia settled in within the hour and had broken out the champagne,

"To our new roommate!" Clarke toasted.

Later that day Clarke's mom showed up for dinner. Abby kicked it off with Octavia when she found out she was a nurse and promised to get her a job at Sick Kids with Clarke. Clarke cooked up a brilliant Spaghetti Primavera dinner and uncorked a premium bottle of Pinot Grigio that Abby had brought over. They played Dance Dance Revolution when they found out Octavia was the queen of DDR and she kicked everyone's ass. Lincoln also came over later that night after Abby had left. He marveled over Jake and vice versa. Jake absolutely loved Lincoln and told his mom that he wanted to have tattoos like Uncle Linc when he grew up.

"Look what you've done." Clarke teased him, "You're a terrible influence."

"They're never too young." Lincoln said good-naturedly and slapped Clarke playfully on the back.

Octavia smiled fondly as she watched Lincoln and Clarke banter. She still couldn't believe she was here. This house felt like a home, there was always good food, company, and an adorable baby to snuggle. But she missed Bellamy. She decided to go run a bath and unwind.

"I'm just going to go have a bath." She told them.

"Let me get you the stuff you'll need." Clarke told her. Clarke showed her how the Jacuzzi part of the bath worked and got her bath ready. By the time Clarke left to go back downstairs the bath was full of bubbles and the Jacuzzi jets were running. When Octavia dipped her foot in she smiled, it was so wonderful. She sat in the bath soaking and decided to call Bellamy after she shut the jets off.

* * *

><p>Bellamy let Octavia's call go to voicemail. He listened to his sister chirp on the voicemail about how awesome everything was at Clarke's and how the food was great and they had Moët &amp; Chandon champagne. He was glad she was having a great time but he felt a tightness in his chest. He had no idea how to address the fact that he had a son. Bellamy went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels from the cupboard and proceeded to get smashed. Everyone had their vices, right?<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Clarke had practically dragged Octavia out of the house,<p>

"We're going to be late for work." Clarke whispered fiercely as she pulled Octavia out the door while trying not to wake the baby.

"Sorry," Octavia looked down sheepishly, "Bell usually wakes me up in the morning."

"It's fine just get in the car, I'll just have to speed."

"You speed all the time." Octavia joked with her.

"Well yeah, this baby is made for the race track." Clarke threw back her head and laughed before accelerating on the highway and weaving in and out of the fast lane like a maniac.

* * *

><p>Bellamy had stopped by Timmie's to get coffee and donuts before work as he was terribly hungover. He carried the tray and walked quickly towards the hospital wing anxious to see his sister, and nervous to see Clarke. He noticed Miller and sped up to catch up with his friend. Bellamy felt terrible he had been treating his friend like shit the past few days.<p>

"I'm sorry I've been such an asshole these past few days." Bell told him gruffly, and looked down, embarrassed.

Miller just nodded at him and they bumped fist, "It's ok, man."

Miller was cut off by Octavia's frantic screams.

"OH MY GOD. SOMEBODY HELP! FUCK! WE NEED HELP IN HERE!" Octavia was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Bellamy and Miller took off running and Bellamy stopped in his tracks when he entered the room. Octavia was screaming and prepping a syringe to knock the patient out. Clarke was on the ground with a patient looming over her. He had busted Clarke's nose and her face was already bruising, the man was now kicking Clarke in the ribs and stomach over and over. Miller dove past Bellamy and wrestled the prisoner to the ground. Octavia was on him the second after shoving the needle into his arm and giving him a kick for good measure. Clarke lay broken on the ground, her blood was pooling around her and she looked even tinier than usual.

* * *

><p>Octavia kneeled beside Clarke while Miller dragged the unconscious body of the prisoner up and took him away. Tears were running down her face as she examined Clarke. Most of her ribs seemed to be broken as well as her nose and she was bruised black and blue all over.<p>

Bellamy sat down beside Octavia and took one of Clarke's tiny hands in his own.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bellamy asked his sister.

"We need to get her to a proper hospital, she's going to need surgery for her ribs. Call an ambulance, we're going to need a stretcher." Octavia told her brother.

* * *

><p>Bellamy exited to the room to compose himself and then called the ambulance. When the paramedics came, they winced when they saw Clarke.<p>

Octavia was surprised that her brother had taken the day off and accompanied her to the hospital. The Blake siblings had sat side by side in the waiting room while Clarke was in surgery.

"Why'd you take the day off?" Octavia asked him curiously.

"I was worried about you." Bellamy told her a half-truth.

"That's not all though," Octavia mused, "You care about her, I saw how you held her hand."

Bellamy had sat in silence and refused to answer the question. Soon after, Lincoln had arrived and taken a seat next to Octavia, breaking the siblings awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Clarke woke up with an anesthesiologist looking over her with a worried expression.<p>

"Do you remember what your name is?"

"Clarke Griffin."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Clarke you're at Kingston General Hospital, you came to us with some pretty severe injuries. We just set some broken bones but you'll need to stay the night."

The anesthesiologist wheeled her out and back to her room where the Blake siblings and Lincoln were waiting. A bouquet of get-well soon flowers were sitting on the end table beside the hospital bed. Several nurses gently placed Clarke in the hospital bed and fussed over her for several minutes before leaving her alone.

"Thank god." Octavia breathed and sat down on the hospital bed next to Clarke, she grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. Lincoln took her other hand,

"I'm glad your okay Clarke." Lincoln told her.

Clarke basked in the warmth of her friend's presence for several minutes before noticing Bellamy staring at her with dark eyes and a worried expression on his. When she locked eyes with him, he excused himself and left the room to go get a bite to eat.

* * *

><p>Bellamy locked eyes with Clarke and breathed a sigh of relief that she seemed to be okay. He excused himself and walked briskly out of the room. He stopped by the gift shop to get some flowers for Clarke and he picked up a tray of cookies for everyone. When Bellamy returned to the room he was shocked to see it was packed full of people. The first thing he noticed was the baby. He was crying and hugging his moms broken body.<p>

"Mommy." He wailed.

Octavia scooped him up and kissed his forehead, before squishing the baby to her chest and hugging him tightly. When the baby finally wiggled away he stared curiously at Bellamy who stood frozen in the doorway. Raven looked at him curiously and so did the woman who was seated at Clarke's bedside. The baby pointed at him, and said something to Octavia he couldn't hear.

"That's my brother, Bellamy." Octavia told the baby and he smiled.

"Bell-a-meeee." He warbled sweetly. And tried to walk his way over to Bellamy, falling a couple times in the process. When he finally reached Bellamy, he held up his arms,

"Up." The baby commanded and Bellamy picked him up.

* * *

><p>Clarke was starting to wake up, she could feel her hand being squeezed and she looked up to see her mom sitting at her bedside,<p>

"Oh honey, I'm so glad you're okay." Abby told her.

Octavia and Raven also rushed to her side and grabbed a hand, they were trying to talk to her but the whole world fell away when she saw Bellamy holding Jake. They were mirror images of each other; Bellamy was smiling and playing with his son. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh." Clarke said and Bellamy's head snapped up and he looked at her. Jake also looked at her,

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Bellamy carried him over and placed him down besides Clarke,

"Mommy are you okay?"

"I'm okay Jake." She smiled at her son and hugged him close.

* * *

><p>Jake. Bellamy mulled the name over in his head, it definitely wasn't a name he would have chosen but it seemed to fit. Bellamy could not believe he was sitting in a room with Clarke and her family and his own son. It was surreal. Octavia grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.<p>

"Bell…" She started.

"It's okay, I know." Bellamy could predict what his sister was about to say. He could hear her breathe a sigh of relief.

"You knew?" Octavia's eyes were wide with disbelief, "How long?"

"Not long, the day I dropped you off at Clarke's and I saw him…I just knew."

"Are you going to tell Clarke?"

"Not right away." Bellamy said with some sadness in his eyes, "I kicked Trisha out. I'm going to try and make a better life for all of us and I want to see Jake but I'm not quite ready to be a dad yet, I can't just waltz in on their life."

* * *

><p>Octavia nodded at Bellamy's rationality. She could tell it pained her brother but it was also the best option, it would be life changing for Jake.<p>

"You could start by asking Clarke on a date." Octavia nudged him playfully.

"Why would I do that?" Bellamy asked, shocked that his sister would jump to that conclusion.

"As if we haven't noticed Bell. You're head over heels in love with her. It's been obvious since she started working at the Pen with us. I've never seen you so flustered.

Bellamy tried to dispute this and failed miserably, "Fine, I'll ask her out." He told Octavia.

"You owe me $20 Raven!" Octavia yelled inside and Raven rolled her eyes and got out her wallet.

"Here's your blood money." Raven told her.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"Brother dearest, don't you have something you want to ask Clarke?" Octavia pushed him back into the room.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think -Ayanna. I love my reviewers, you guys make my day!<p>

* * *

><p>Now for replies to reviews:<p>

thunderatic: I'm so glad you like it :) I myself struggled to figure out what Bellamy was going to do. I hope you liked the new chapter.

Guest 1: I realize it is moving fast but I also don't want to drag this story out. I myself hate stories that span more than 10-15 chapters so I'm trying to move this part of the plot to get into the Bellarke portion. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to focus more on Bellamy-Clarke-Jake relationship.

Guest 2: Bellamy does have quite the temper doesn't he? But no he isn't on drugs like Trisha. Bellamy does like his alcohol though which may cause problems for him in the future. I'm glad you like my writing style! Thank you for the review :)

Al: I am also a sucker for the accidentally pregnant trope and I wanted to write my own in a unique universe. I hope you like the new chapter and would love more feedback from you :)

Guest 3: I'm glad you like my story :) I realize it is moving along very quickly and I am trying to slow it down a bit more.

Guest 4: I will definitely be continuing, thank you for your feedback!

Guest 5: I hate Trisha too! I created her as a character that should be annoying as hell and I'm glad she's giving off her desired effect ;)

Bellarkerescuedme: I will definitely be continuing! Thank you for reading :)

kc51102: So glad you loved it :) I'm sorry there's so much suspense but I do love to keep people on the edge of their seats.

JordanneP: Your wish is my command ;)

bellarkeislife: Your reviews always make my day :) I'm so glad you love this story and I would love to hear more from you :) Feel free to PM me.

sydcasy: Haha yes his epiphany :) So so so happy you love it. Thank you for writing a review. I hope you liked the new chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Thank you for all the support and reviews! I'm thrilled that so many people are enjoying this story. If you like it and want me to write more please leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Bellamy shot a vicious look over his shoulder at Octavia.<p>

"Uh nope." Bellamy muttered while still glaring daggers at his sister.

Clarke looked at him with a confused expression and winced when the baby leaned against her ribs.

"Ow Jake, please don't sit on my belly." Clarke wheezed. Bellamy was at her side in a second and picking up the baby.

"Come on buddy, don't hurt your mommy." Bellamy told Jake as sternly as he could but still couldn't help smiling at the adorable little boy in his arms. He wondered if that made him a narcissist since Jake essentially was just a baby Bellamy.

* * *

><p>Octavia upped the dose on Clarke's medicine to knock her out since she was in so much pain.<p>

"Let's go get some dinner." Raven urged Abby and led her out of the room leaving the Blake's alone with Clarke and Jake.

"Give me him." Octavia reached out to take Jake but Bellamy spun away and dodged Octavia easily. She stood with her hands on her hips,

"He needs to eat." She huffed, "Unless you grew some breasts overnight I need to get him to nurse on Clarke. Wait outside." She commanded and took Jake away. Jake fought her while still latching onto Bellamy's shirt. He smiled smugly at Octavia and went to wait in the hall.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was feeling better than he had in a long time. He sat in the hall and listened to Jake babbling and he smiled like an idiot. He was a dad and he couldn't believe it. Bellamy's hard ass exterior had melted the second he had met baby Jake. He saw Miller approaching out of the corner of his eye and tried to ignore him for a few more seconds before something screwed up the perfectly happy feeling that was coursing through him.<p>

"Hey Bellamy." Miller greeted him.

Bellamy's smile fell flat when he saw the flowers that Miller was holding; they were clearly expensive and very colorful.

"You'll have to wait outside for a minute, Clarke is nursing." Bellamy told him. Miller slid down and sat down next to Bellamy.

"The baby is in there?" Miller asked excitedly.

"His name is Jake." Bellamy barked at him, annoyed Miller was excited about meeting Jake.

"Woah sorry man." Miller rolled his eyes, "Clarke showed me a picture the other day, and he was the cutest little guy."

"Sure is." Bellamy felt the smile returning to his face.

* * *

><p>Miller was going to question Bellamy about why he was acting so strange but Octavia appeared in the doorway and motioned them in and shushed them. He immediately noticed why when he saw the baby resting on Clarke's chest napping peacefully.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia watched Bellamy and Miller fighting over who could hold the baby and had to bite back a laugh. Two of the most feared guards in a maximum-security prison were both goofy idiots around a baby. She could see Clarke stirring again and went to go sit at her bedside. The laugh died in her throat when she saw the pained expression Clarke was making.<p>

"Oh Clarke." Octavia's eyes welled with tears at seeing her friend in so much pain. She quickly ducked her head and wiped the stray tear before putting on her best fake smile and telling Clarke that they'd all be there to help her take care of Jake while he was healing.

* * *

><p>Bellamy knew visitor hours were drawing to a close and he watched Octavia bundle up Jake in a car seat. She motioned for him to follow but he stayed put.<p>

"I'm just going to stay a couple more minutes." He told his sister and she smiled knowingly before shooing Miller out. Bellamy was finally alone with Clarke. She looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Do you remember me?" He asked her, worried she'd say no.

"Of course." Clarke smiled at him.

Bellamy had so many questions he wanted to ask her but she looked so tired, instead he squeezed one of her hands and tucked the covers around her gently.

"Visiting hours are over." The nurse told Bellamy sternly.

"Goodnight Clarke." He smiled sadly at her before the nurse practically dragged him out.

* * *

><p>Octavia had walked into the house and was surprised to see Lincoln and Raven cooking something in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey you're back." Lincoln walked over to her and gave her a bear hug before picking up the sleeping baby and setting him in his swing.

"We tried making Spaghetti Primavera like Clarke but it's probably not as good." Raven handed her a bowl. Although it was delicious, it didn't even compare to Clarke's. They were surprised when the doorbell rang. It was Bellamy.

"Hey Bell." Octavia said surprised when she saw her brother on the doorstep. Jake started crying, the doorbell had woken him.

"God damnit Blake." Raven glared at him before picking up the baby and rocking him.

"Sorry, I'm kind of new to all this baby stuff." He said lamely, "It's been years."

"It's okay Bell." Octavia told him while behind her Raven was still giving him dirty looks.

"What brings you here Bellamy?" Lincoln asked him curiously.

Bellamy honestly didn't know why he had felt compelled to go to Clarke's so he shrugged his shoulder. Jake was still crying and Raven was clearly pissed he had woke the sleeping baby.

"Here let me try." Bellamy told her and Raven handed over the baby with a quizzical look. Jake immediately calmed down when he got settled in Bellamy's strong arms. Raven was looking at him with an odd expression and Lincoln gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Octavia had gone to get him a plate of spaghetti and Raven showed him upstairs to Jake's nursery. He placed the baby in the crib ever so carefully and given him a kiss on the forehead. Raven had stayed quiet till they were out of earshot then howled with laughter.<p>

"Who would have thought? Bellamy is baby crazy." Raven was doubled over laughing and Octavia joined her, chuckling as she handed Bellamy a plate and he chowed down.

"Damn this is delicious." He said.

"It's nothing compared to Clarke's." Raven told him.

Bellamy felt a strange feeling in his chest, he felt light for the first time in ages. He wasn't worried about work or paying bills. He simply felt content.

* * *

><p>Octavia had gotten up super early to go get Clarke at the hospital. Bellamy was still passed out on the couch and everyone else was asleep. She had driven to the hospital at 6 a.m. when visiting hours started and demanded they discharge Clarke. She had Clarke out of there within the hour.<p>

'Thank god, I hate hospitals." Clarke joked with Octavia.

"You're a doctor for fucks sakes." Octavia laughed, "How can you hate hospitals?"

"That's exactly it. I'm a doctor not a patient." Clarke told her and sighed.

They had driven the rest of the way in silence when Clarke turned up the radio and they heard their favorite song come on.

* * *

><p>Clarke was surprised to find Bellamy passed out on the couch when they got home. She raised her eyebrows,<p>

"Why is he here O?" She whispered.

"Nice to see you too Princess." Bellamy muttered and sat up.

"May I remind you that you're in my home." Clarke snapped at him and wobbled her way to the kitchen. She took some things out of the fridge and bustled about cooking breakfast.

* * *

><p>Bellamy stared after Clarke with a shocked expression.<p>

"She's moody." Bellamy complained to his sister.

"She's also in an inconceivable amount of pain." Octavia said smartly and went to go help Clarke in the kitchen. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and a frazzled Raven stepped into the living room. She was holding Jake and he squirmed anxiously in her arms when he heard his mom in the kitchen,

"Hey buddy." Bellamy said to him but Jake completely ignored him and ran on chubby legs towards his mom. Octavia stuck out her tongue at him when his expression turned sour.

"Mommy!" Jake was running around like a wild child, clearly very excited his mom was home.

"Hi Jakey." Clarke smiled brightly at her son.

Jake wanted her to pick him up but since Clarke's ribs were taped she couldn't even bend over. Bellamy walked into the kitchen and the baby finally registered his presence.

"Bell-a-meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jake went barreling into his legs and Bellamy scooped him up.

* * *

><p>Clarke watched Bellamy playing with Jake in her peripheral vision as she prepared breakfast. She marveled over how good Bellamy was with him, she couldn't believe she was in this situation. She had never expected to find him after all these years and now she was living with his sister and he was in their house playing with a child he didn't know was his son.<p>

* * *

><p>The day had whizzed by and Clarke had grudgingly allowed Bellamy to stay another night. Raven had been working on turning the basement into a workroom for her engineering projects with a small hangout space. Luckily Raven had bought a futon couch for the little 'women's cave' and she pulled it out for Bellamy.<p>

"Night." She told him and booked it upstairs when she heard Jake screaming because his mom couldn't pick him up,

"Raven, a little help please." Clarke had called down.

Bellamy had felt oddly at home in the Griffin house and that worried him. Octavia was obviously thrilled he was here and he had opted to take his week long vacation to stay and help Clarke. She had been extremely surprised that he was taking his vacation week to help her but she seemed thankful, she'd even hugged him. Raven had got a job at Hawk Group, a prestigious engineering company, and now couldn't be home all the time to take care of Jake when Clarke was at work. Octavia had already taken her vacation time off for the year and that just left Bellamy. He let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Bellamy woke to the smell of Clarke's cooking, which he wasn't sure he'd survive if he couldn't eat it everyday.<p>

"Morning Princess." He told her and sat down at the table, reading the newspaper and getting Jake set up in his high chair. Clarke had placed a pile of bacon, sausage, and eggs in front of him and a smaller plate of fruit and little pieces of breakfast foods for Jake.

"I don't think I've tasted something as good as this." He told Clarke earnestly in between big bites. She'd laughed at him and returned to feeding Jake.

* * *

><p>Clarke was feeding Jake and sneaking glances at Bellamy who was eating his breakfast as though he'd never seen food before. It was odd they seemed like a family. Which they were but Clarke was afraid to tell Bellamy<p>

"You should get some clothes from home this afternoon if you're going to be staying here for the week." Clarke told him.

"Will you be okay for an hour if I run out?" He asked her worried.

"Of course." Clarke laughed.

* * *

><p>Bellamy had stepped out when they finally got Jake asleep for his afternoon nap. He drove back to his apartment with a huge smile on his face. But his smile fell flat when he saw a familiar red head in his kitchen.<p>

"What are you doing here Trisha?"

"Just making some lunch for you." She smiled as she was frying grilled cheese, which was entirely unappetizing after spending time at Clarke's.

"What the fuck? Get out of my house!" He yelled at her.

"But Bellamy…" She whined, she was clearly high as a kite.

"Check yourself into rehab Trish." He walked away from her to go grab his clothes and a few other things he'd need for the week. Trisha's eyes widened when she saw Bellamy with a duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"I'm staying with a friend this week, and you need to get the fuck out of my house." Bellamy snapped at her. His phone buzzed in his pocket, it was Clarke.

**HELP I'M STUCK! **Her text read.

He grabbed Trisha and hauled her out the door with him, locking his door for good measure along with Trisha's key inside.

"I have no where else to go!" Trisha cried.

"Not my problem." Bellamy told her. He got into his car and left a crying Trisha on the sidewalk. He didn't have time for her when Clarke and his son needed him.

Bellamy had run into the house, "Clarke!" He yelled.

"I'm up here."

Bellamy walked upstairs and realized where she had gotten herself stuck. She was stuck in the bathroom of course.

"Can I come in?" He asked awkwardly before pushing open the door. Clarke was stuck in her bubble bath unable to get up. Jake was sleeping in his bouncy chair on the floor of Clarke's giant bathroom. All he could see was her head above the bubbles and her golden hair floating above the water. She was looking thoroughly embarrassed to have gotten herself into this situation.

"I can't seem to get up." She whispered and looked down barely concealing the blush on her cheeks. Bellamy got a towel and picked Clarke up gingerly and carrying her out of the bathtub.

* * *

><p>This was a completely surreal and embarrassing moment for Clarke. Bellamy had to pick her up completely nude and wrap her in a towel. She couldn't help but notice the blush on his tanned skin when he saw her body. He carried her out and set her gently down on her bed.<p>

"Get dressed." He told her before going to get Jake.

Clarke was struggling to get dressed when Bellamy barged in on her naked, once again.

"God damnit Clarke! How long does it take you to get dressed?" Bellamy huffed and spun around, giving her some privacy.

"I can't." Clarke was almost crying in pain when she struggled to get her shirt on.

* * *

><p>Bellamy sighed and turned around when he heard Clarke's small whimpers as she tried to get dressed. Her whole top half was buck-naked and Bellamy needed to focus very hard as he helped her into her shirt.<p>

When Clarke finally made her way downstairs, Bellamy and Jake were curled up on the couch waiting for her. She sat down next to Bellamy with Jake the only thing between them. Their proximity made Clarke blush.

"So uhm want to go out for dinner tonight?" Bellamy blurted out.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please review :) XOXO<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Hey guys I'm really excited to get this chapter out because there's going to be some Bellarke action! DATE TIME! I'm looking for a beta reader so if you know one or would like to help me out please PM me XOXO. Sorry this took a few days to put out I just haven't been in the mood to write lately!

* * *

><p>Clarke was beyond high on the painkiller cocktail her doctor had prescribed. The world felt warm and fuzzy when she came down the stairs. Bellamy was curled up with her baby on the couch and they both appeared to be sound asleep. Clarke went to sit next to Bellamy with only the baby between them. Bell's eyes snapped opened when she sat down,<p>

"So uhm want to go out for dinner tonight?" Bellamy blurted out.

* * *

><p>Clarke stared at him with wide eyes before she snuggled into his shoulder and she nodded. Jake was sleeping on Bellamy's chest and now Clarke was curled up beside him with one hand on Jake, gently stroking the baby's hair.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia had just finished work and she entered the house letting the door bang shut behind her. Bellamy hissed furiously and made shushing gestures at her. Octavia ducked her head and tip toed into the living room. She couldn't believe her eyes, Bellamy had both Clarke and Jake snuggled up to him, they looked so happy all Octavia could do was smile and quietly leave the house to go grab some dinner for everyone since Clarke didn't seem to be up to making dinner. Octavia exited the house as quietly as she could and was shocked to discover Trisha on the porch.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Octavia had to fight the urge to yell since she didn't want to wake either Griffin up.

"I followed Bellamy, what are you doing here? Who is that strange blonde woman and that baby?" Trisha was yelling now, desperate for answers.

"You'll wake the baby!" Octavia grabbed her by the collar and dragged her away from the door.

"I want answers!" Trisha screamed.

"You don't deserve them and I swear to god if you wake the baby I'm going to call the cops and get you charged for harassment. Leave Bellamy alone, he's moving on with his life."

"With that blonde whore?" Trisha was red in the face, yelling as loud as she could.

"You're making a scene! This isn't the type of neighborhood that puts up with your shit." Octavia told her calmly.

"So your living with the rich snobby bitches now?" Trisha threw up her hands and slumped to the ground.

"She's a doctor you dumbass and yes she has money. Bellamy deserves better than you." Octavia raised her voice at this annoying woman.

* * *

><p>Screaming was the first thing Clarke heard when she woke up. Both Bellamy and Jake were passed out so Clarke carefully ducked out from the cuddle, and went outside to find Octavia arguing with a malnourished red head. As soon as Clarke walked out the door to see what was going on, the red head jumped on her and used Clarke's shock to pin her and punch her repeatedly in the face before Octavia managed to haul her off and gave the redhead a good kick in the ribs. A cruiser pulled up to the house and Officer Harper glanced over at Clarke with a worried expression before handcuffing the mysterious redhead. One of Clarke's neighbors came to help Clarke once the girl was handcuffed.<p>

"I called the cops as soon as I heard yelling." The old lady said, somewhat hysterical when she saw Clarke's beaten and bloody state.

"Oh don't worry Edith. I'll be ok." Clarke smiled as reassuringly as she could at her neighbor.

* * *

><p>Bellamy heard the sirens and discovered himself alone on the couch. Jake had been moved to the bounce chair sitting beside Bellamy and Clarke wasn't anywhere to be seen.<p>

"Clarke?" He called out.

"Bell!" Clarke and Octavia yelled for him in sync. He grabbed the baby and walked out to see a struggling Trisha being arrested and Clarke is a disheveled state, blood matting her perfect hair.

"Did Trisha do this?" He asked O, while placing a protective hand on Clarke's shoulder.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed at Trisha when Octavia nodded her confirmation.

"Fuck you, you're an asshole Bellamy!" Trisha screamed back before Officer Harper pushed her brusquely in the back of the cruiser. Bellamy knew Clarke was very fragile so he handed Jake to Octavia and picked Clarke up carefully and walked inside laying her on the couch.

* * *

><p>Clarke was laying on the couch feeling very helpless while the Blake siblings were arguing in the kitchen.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Octavia was hysterical; "I can't believe you're willing to help that stupid bitch after everything she has done to you! And she hurt Clarke. Let her go to jail this time, maybe she'll finally learn. Don't you dare testify in court!"

Bellamy huffed, "Look O, I can't just let her go to jail. She's too fragile and would never survive."

Octavia was glaring daggers at her brother. She turned on her heel and marched back into the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Clarke. Bellamy tried to follow but Octavia's glare kept him away. He put up his hands in surrender and went into the basement.

"So should we order some Chinese from that kickass place down the street?" Octavia smiled sweetly at Clarke.

"Sounds good to me." Clarke allowed a ghost of a smile to slip out and winced, even smiling was painful.

"We'll starve my stupid brother too." Octavia joked, but was only half-joking since she really was pissed at Bellamy. Clarke was wheezing trying not to laugh,

"You're going to be the death of me O!" Clarke told her.

* * *

><p>Octavia was making her laugh and it hurt so bad every time she breathed let alone laughed. She had guessed her date with Bellamy was off considering she did just beaten up by his crazy ex-girlfriend. Octavia sat with her and they watched Brave Heart before Octavia's phone chimed.<p>

"It's Lincoln. I totally forgot it's our date night! I'm so sorry we'll do girls time and Chinese food tomorrow night?"

Octavia was up and whirling around the living room like a Tasmanian devil, fixing her hair and touching up her makeup. She gave Clarke a hug (or as much of hug as you can give a girl with a full set of broken ribs) and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Bellamy heard Octavia leave and ventured upstairs. Surprised to find Clarke's mom in the living room holding Jake. He tried to go back downstairs quietly but Clarke noticed him and gave him the look. He sighed and walked up the stairs, sitting down on the couch next to Clarke and Abby. Things were tense for a few minutes but after Jake had demanded to sit with Bellamy, Abby had warmed up to him. He sat with them for a whole hour before Abby had to leave.<p>

"I'm taking Jake so you can get a good nights rest Clarke." Her mom told her.

She wasn't going to argue with that. Abby bundled up Jake in his car seat and left. Both Octavia and Raven were out, it was just her and Bellamy.

"So I guess we're having our date night in since Trisha beat you to a pulp." Bellamy surprised her when he brought up the date.

"Uh I guess…" Clarke was sitting there gaping at Bellamy for a few seconds before she snapped her mouth shut and tried to play it cool. Bellamy saw her expression and burst into laughter.

"You surprise me Princess." He said softly and looked at her tenderly. The look he was giving her was making her heart pound. _You need to focus girl._ She coached herself.

She laughed at him, "I'm full of surprises." She told him she said with a half-smirk.

He appraised her carefully, "I'm beginning to see that." He said thoughtfully.

Clarke couldn't hold in her curiosity any longer, "So you and Trisha huh?"

Bellamy steeled himself for the memories when she asked that question. He sighed; he was going to tell her about his past at one point or another so he might as well just get it over with.

"When me and O were young our mom died. It was really hard on O, she was really depressed and I had to do everything in my power to keep Children's Services from separating us, it would have destroyed Octavia." He sucked in a breath when Clarke placed one of her small hands in his and rubbed his big calloused hand gently,

"Go on." She encouraged.

He delved back into his story, "Anyways, we were really poor and it was just so hard. I met Trisha and she was different back then…she was lively and she made me feel happy for the first time since mom died. But Trisha was also into hard drugs and she got me hooked on them. I checked myself into rehab when one day I came home and Octavia was starving since I'd spent all of our money on drugs. It was the hardest year of my life, but when I got clean I got the job at Kingston Pen. I was able to save enough money to send Octavia to college but Trisha never wanted to better herself. I guess I just got tired of having her dragging me down." He said it softly and Clarke was looking at him with tear-filled eyes. It was as if someone had trapped the sea in her eyes. She leaned into his shoulder and hugged him tightly. He could feel her body recoil, this had to be hurting her but he needed her so much at that moment. It was now or never, Clarke was staring up at him and was crushed against his chest. He brought his lips down on hers and felt her hesitate for a second before she gave into the kiss. It was desperate and passionate and was only broken when the Chinese deliveryman showed up.

"Damn delivery guys." Bellamy joked before he got up to get the food. They were both starving and ate their food silently.

Clarke was dying to tell Bellamy that Jake was his son. Hell he had kissed her 15 minutes ago; she had no idea why she was so hesitant.

"Jake is your baby!" She told him suddenly and completely without warning.

* * *

><p>OOOH next chapter Bell and Clarke will figure out how to co-parent Jake :) Please review if you like it and want an update quickly. I swear reviews are basically rocket fuel for writers. Haha hope you liked it xoxo- Ayanna. I'd love your feedback so tell me what you guys want:<p>

A- Bellamy & Clarke to develop a quick and romantic relationship.

B- Bellamy & Clarke have feelings but it takes a little while longer to develop into a full blown relationship due to some hurdles.

C- Some hard core drama before Bellarke can happen!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you for all the lovely reviews from Melissa, kc51102, .1297, loz130, fanfictionreadergirl001, chloelovestvdspnhod, lencime, JordanneP, TraduccionesNortia, ThatFFTho, bellarkeislife, hawaiiangrl, jocyg2780, , sydcasy, thunderatic, zara, Al, HedaBeka, and all the anons. Shout out to all you magnificent people! Your reviews and support mean so much to me xoxo- Ayanna.**

* * *

><p>Clarke scooted back abruptly from Bellamy and gasped when the pain hit her, her ribs were killing her. She was waiting for Bellamy to scream at her or do anything at all but instead he looked bemused. He closed the distance between them once again and put his arm around Clarke's shoulders, she leaned into his embrace.<p>

"I know." Bellamy told her gently.

Clarke twisted around to look at his face and cupped it between her palms.

"You knew?" She asked incredulous.

He nodded and leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. He sat back and smirked at her.

"How could I not? He looks exactly like me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked him; surprised he had kept it quiet.

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

She doubled over laughing, ignoring the pain in her ribs. He just looked at her as though she had gone insane, maybe she had.

"That's so unlike you." She managed to cough out between laughs.

Bellamy shrugged, "I'm a lot different now."

"And so you are." Clarke smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Octavia was sitting on the couch next to Lincoln.<p>

"Can you believe Bellamy and Clarke have a kid?" She asked him, it still felt surreal that Bell and Clarke were raising a tiny human being together.

"I think it's good for him." Lincoln mused.

"He's going to be a character witness at Trisha's trial…Clarke will be so angry. I tried to get Bell not to, hell I'm pissed he's even considering since she beat up Clarke when she was already down." Octavia was fuming just thinking about it.

"It's okay, O." Lincoln whispered and hugged Octavia close.

But she knew it wouldn't be. She'd have to talk to Clarke about it tomorrow. Her phone went off.

"Speak of the devil." She told Lincoln.

**Clarke Griffin: Hey want to get brunch tmo?**

**Octavia Blake: Yeah! Meet me at 10 at the Grounder's Breakfast Bar.**

**Clarke Griffin: Ok :)**

* * *

><p>Bellamy had fallen asleep on Clarke's couch cuddled up next to her. She ran a hand through his thick curls and sighed contentedly. She fought out of the cage of his arms and felt a sense of déjà vu. She managed to take a shower and get dressed in a loose fitted but stylish tee and skinny jeans. She scribbled a note to Bellamy.<p>

_Hey Bell,_

_I went out with Octavia for brunch. We shouldn't be too long but if my mom drops Jake off before we get back please watch him. _

_C._

Clarke slipped out of the house as quietly as possible. And jumped into her Mercedes, it felt so damn good being able to do something by herself. Her ribs were healing well and hopefully in a couple weeks she'd be mobile enough to go back to work. Dr. Franz had sent flowers to her home and a card promising to be a better mentor when she got back. She pulled up to Grounder's and found Octavia waiting for her with a mimosa in hand and one on the table waiting for Clarke.

"Good morning sunshine!" Octavia stood up and gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." Clarke smiled back at the girl who had been a perfect stranger less than a month ago and had somehow become a huge part of her life. Clarke sat down in the cozy nook and ordered Belgian waffles and an earl grey tea. Octavia was particularly chatty this morning and Clarke was glad to sit back and listen to Octavia. She had to stop Octavia when their conversation about O's bedroom life became a little too graphic.

"Whoa Octavia! I know Lincoln has a 'big dick' but I don't need to hear about it." Clarke teased her.

Octavia blushed and looked down, "There's one more thing that I wanted to talk to you about."

Clarke stared at her curiously, "What is it?"

"So you know how Bellamy was going to testify at Trisha's trial? Well I'm pretty sure he's serious and going to be a character witness."

Clarke put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, thinking of what to say.

"God I don't even know what to say Octavia."

"I know the police officer that came by to arrest Trisha. She's an old friend of mine. Trisha is facing a possible ten-year prison sentence for assault and drug-related offenses. She needs to go to jail or she'll never learn. I'm testifying against her and I suggest you do too. Bellamy might not see it that way but it's what's best for everyone."

Officer Harper looked very different without her uniform. She was lovely with wavy dirty blonde hair and a sweet smile. She walked into Grounder's, saw them and waved.

"I invited Harper, I hope you don't mind." Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand suddenly worried since Clarke looked so devastated over the trial news.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." Clarke wiped the worried expression off her face and smiled brilliantly at Harper.

"Oh hey Clarke, I'm Harper." She sat down in the booth next to Octavia and chatted with them for a few minutes about girl stuff before they got talking about the trial.

"I'm so sorry about your ribs." Harper told her and winced when she thought of Clarke on the ground, broken and bloodied.

"That bitch is going down." Octavia announced and her and Harper high fived.

They finished brunch and Clarke was starting to like Harper more and more with each passing minute.

"You should come back with us." Clarke smiled at Harper.

"I'd love to but unfortunately I have to work." Harper pouted and Octavia laughed at her.

"Later then." Octavia made her promise before she got into Clarke's SUV. The drive back home was silent, Clarke was thinking of how to handle everything and Octavia knew not to bug her. When they reached the house the first thing she did was take Jake out of Bellamy's arms and marched upstairs with him.

* * *

><p>Bellamy watched in shock when Clarke and Octavia walked into the house wearing equally stony expressions. Clarke didn't say a word when she took the sleeping baby from him and marched upstairs.<p>

"You should leave." Octavia told him, her face impassive.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked his sister, desperate for answers.

"Why don't you go visit Trisha or bail her out before the trial?" She sneered. Octavia was clearly pissed. "It'll be the last time you see since we're all testifying."

Bellamy gaped at his sister when she gave him a small push and slammed the door in his face. Bellamy knew the past would come back to haunt him eventually but he was so perfectly happy last night and it had all been ripped away in mere seconds. Octavia had given him a choice, your old life or your new one. He obviously knew the correct choice was his family but he also felt a duty to protect Trisha, she had no one.

* * *

><p>Clarke was bathing Jake when Octavia came in and slumped down next to her.<p>

"He's such a stubborn jerk." She told Clarke.

Clarke considered this and nodded. "I'm so mad he's going to protect her and I don't even know why." Clarke was on the verge of tears.

Octavia put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm mad too." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Bellamy returned to his old apartment feeling defeated. He drank himself into a daze and woke up with a pounding headache. The clock beside him read 5: 45, he jumped off the couch and pulled his guard uniform on before dashing out the door and speeding to work. He walked into the jail and said hello to his fellow guards but they all seemed to be giving him the cold shoulder. Bellamy saw Miller walking up ahead of him so he jogged up to him,<p>

"Hey what's going on?"

"I should ask you that Bellamy. Octavia told me all about what happened to Clarke. You're an idiot for helping Trisha, because trust me I'd do anything to be in your place with Clarke." Miller practically growled the last bit before turning away from Bellamy.

Octavia was sitting in the exam room stitching up a prisoner when her brother poked his head in.

"What do you want Bellamy?" She asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Why is it so wrong to not want Trisha in jail?"

"Get this through your fucking thick skull, she's a crazy bitch and she'll drag you down to." Octavia snipped at him, "Get out of the hospital part of the Pen." She told him in a resigned voice, she didn't want to see her brother right now.

* * *

><p>Clarke was feeling pretty heartbroken when she woke up the next morning. Everything was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do about it. Bellamy had chosen his old life before her and Jake and that hurt a lot. Her phone was buzzing; it was a text from Miller.<p>

**Nathan Miller: Hey Clarke! Want to meet Octavia and me for lunch at our usual spot? Bring Jake!**

**Clarke Griffin: Sure :) **

Clarke got showered and dressed quickly before getting Jake ready. She was late and she rushed out the door with Jake in tow.

"Come on buddy." She took his hand and helped him into the back of the SUV.

"But mommy I want to splash in the puddles!" He told his mother while pointing to the wellies on his feet and pouting.

"When we get out of the car, you can splash in all the puddles you want."

Jake seemed to be content with this answer so he nodded and let his mom strap him into his car seat. Clarke drove to the little Italian deli and was relieved to see Bellamy wasn't there. Octavia, Lincoln, and Miller were waiting in a booth. They had even snagged a high chair for Jake and were all set up and had even gotten Clarke one of her favorite Italian soda's.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered for you." Octavia told her in between bites of her appetizer.

"You're predictable." Lincoln rolled his eyes and grinned at Clarke.

"I am not!" She pretended to be offended. They all laughed at her and she made small talk with Miller while Octavia and Lincoln practically made out on the other side of the booth.

"Cut it out." Miller playfully smacked Lincoln's arm when the PDA got a little too much to handle.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was tired of being treated like shit from his sister. He drove down the street to the deli that she frequented. He walked by and was surprised to see not only Octavia and Lincoln but Clarke, Jake, and Miller at the table too. Miller was holding Jake and playing with him while everyone else was smiling and laughing. It was too much for Bellamy. He marched in before even thinking out what his plan was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the new chapter, please review. If I get enough feedback I might write another chapter tonight. I'm a total review junkie :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This is an angst filled chapter and shorter than what I'd usually write. I felt I needed to switch it up. I hope you like it, there's an interactive part for the next chapter so feel free to give me feedback and suggestions- Ayanna xo**

* * *

><p>Bellamy made quite the entrance, he snatched Jake away from Miller before Octavia snatched the baby out of his arms and backed away.<p>

"What the hell Bell?" Octavia practically growled at him before turning away and walking to the dessert counter with Jake.

"A few words." Clarke grabbed his arm and led him out of the building.

Bellamy was fuming. He walked in silence beside Clarke for a few minutes before he started venting.

"What the hell Clarke!" He yelled, "I don't want someone I care about to go to jail and you're off having lunch with Miller already."

Clarke cut him off by shouting right back at him, "I was having lunch with friends Bellamy! In case you didn't notice that your sister and Lincoln were there too, oh and let's not forget MY baby."

"Our baby." He corrected her and she sighed over dramatically.

"One minute you're with us and we're a happy family then your crazy ex decides to re-break my ribs and you're willing to defend her. It seems like you really don't care about us at all." Bellamy saw the tears pooling in Clarke's eyes and suddenly realized how horrible his defense of Trisha looked to Clarke and everyone else.

"Look," He said softly and took Clarke's face in his hands, "I'm not doing this to spite you, you don't know Trisha. But she's a good person."

Clarke laughed bitterly at this but he forced her to look at him as he continued.

"She's on drugs and the drugs are making her insane. I'm pissed she hurt you. I never in a million years wanted to see you get hurt, but she doesn't deserve to go to jail. She's an addict and needs rehab, not jail."

"Octavia said she's been to rehab and she relapsed. She'll just relapse again, it's clear you still love her." Clarke spat out the last part and tears rolled down her cheeks. She tore herself from Bellamy's grasp and walked away.

* * *

><p>Clarke quickly dried her tears and put on her best face before walking back into the deli. She sat down quickly and tried to pretend everything was normal but all her friends knew she seemed off. Even the owner of the store could tell she was upset; he brought over cannoli's,<p>

"On the house." He smiled at her kindly and patted her shoulder before padding back to the cash. She bit into the cannoli and smiled genuinely, her friends continued their conversation and she was thankful they weren't going to pry. When Miller and Lincoln left to go back to work, Octavia turned to her with a worried expression.

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight." Clarke sighed, "It was a bad one."

"I can't believe my stupid brother is going to help her." Octavia was clearly agitated.

* * *

><p>Bellamy walked back to The Pen and wrestled with his demons. He wanted Clarke and Jake in his life so badly, he wanted to be the perfect man for them but he knew he never could be. Trisha was always fucking his life up whenever things started looking up for him but he never was able to get away from her. She didn't deserve jail; she wasn't a bad person, just a damaged one. He worked with hardened criminals everyday and he would hate to see her end up as one. He understood that his sister and Clarke were upset with him but they'd come around. Or so he hoped.<p>

* * *

><p>Clarke was livid, she couldn't believe Bellamy had written her and Jake off so he could go be with his drugged out ex. She put Jake down for a nap and sat curled up on the rocking chair in his nursery with a good book. Her phone buzzed and she looked at it, it was a text from Bellamy.<p>

**Bellamy Blake: I'm sorry.**

She snapped her phone shut and ignored the message.

* * *

><p>Bellamy sent the message and sat staring at the screen for a few minutes. Clarke never replied. He was angry when he left work and made the rash decision to see Trisha. She was in lock-up and dressed in prison garb, she looked gaunt and miserable as she was detoxing.<p>

"Bellamy." She croaked out when she saw him.

"Trish." He walked up to the cell and laid his hand against the one she held against the bars.

"I knew you'd come for me." She whispered and he saw a fraction of the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I'm bailing you out." He told her and when the guards unlocked her door she collapsed into his arms. They went back to Bellamy's barren apartment and Trisha collapsed on the couch.

"I'm going to get dinner." He told her, "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Clarke waited for Octavia to get home from work and look after Jake.<p>

"I'm going to go talk to Bellamy." She announced.

Raven and Octavia were both staring at her incredulously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Raven asked her.

"No." Clarke smiled sheepishly, "But I'm going to go drop some of his stuff off that he left here."

Clarke drove out to Bellamy's apartment, she wanted to make amends him. She smiled and hummed as she climbed the stairs up to Bellamy's apartment on the third floor. She knocked twice before a familiar redhead opened the door. The redhead's eyes bugged out when she saw Clarke. Clarke could tell she was detoxing immediately after she got over the initial shock of finding her at Bellamy's apartment. She thrust the box of Bellamy's belongings into her hands and turned away. Trisha called after her,

"I'm sorry I hit you!" She yelled, "I know it isn't an excuse but heroin makes me fucked up."

Clarke looked back at her once before she let more tears slip down her face and she bolted down the stairs and ran face first into Bellamy at the bottom. He was so stunned to find her there he dropped the take out containers in his hands in the effort to catch her when she rammed into him.

"Clarke." He whispered when he saw her tear stained face, she had saw Trisha at the door obviously, "It's not what it looks like." He said desperately.

"Have a great fucking life." She snapped, "And stay the hell away from Jake." She slapped him hard and walked past him, a flurry of blonde hair and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok don't hate me but it needed to happen! Please review and let me know what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters.<strong>

**A- Bellamy to throw Trisha back in jail and testify against her and win back his family.**

**B- Bellamy to stick by Trisha through the trial but come back to Clarke once he realizes his mistake.**

**C- More angst before our lovebirds come together.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy stared after Clarke in shock.

"Wait." He called out in a strangled voice but she shoved him roughly out of her way. Trisha stood at the top of the stairs with a worried expression on her face, she was trembling in fear. Bellamy picked up the take out boxes and handed one to Trisha wordlessly before he went to go sit in his room. Trisha seemed to sense he needed some alone time and she plopped back down on the couch and ate her food in silence.

* * *

><p>Clarke got into her car, she wiped the tears from her face when she saw Miller. He was on his way to Bellamy's, driving an old beater. He seemed to see her before she saw him, he pulled up behind her Mercedes and got out.<p>

"Clarke?" She rolled down her window when she saw him approach.

"Hi Miller." She put on a winning smile.

"Oh my god, Clarke. What happened?" Miller saw through her facade and walked around the car and got in the other side. He took one of her small hands and she started crying. She told him everything about what had happened with Bellamy and he sat in silence and let her vent.

"He's a jerk." Millers voice was rough but it softened when he looked back at Clarke, "Let's go get some ice cream." He announced.

* * *

><p>Bellamy was watching Clarke leave. He stared out his bedroom window and was surprised to see Miller pull up behind Clarke. He wasn't expecting Miller so he had no idea why he was in the neighborhood. Miller was in Clarke's car and he could no longer see them because of the tinted windows of Clarke's Mercedes. He felt a rage boil up within him but he could hardly go make a scene when he had hurt Clarke and fucked up his friendship with Miller. Bellamy put his head in his hands, his life was crumbling around him.<p>

* * *

><p>Miller and Clarke switched seats. Miller wanted to drive and Clarke was in no mood to argue. Miller drove in silence and Clarke was texting like rapid fire back and forth with Octavia.<p>

**Clarke Griffin: So he bailed Trisha out…**

**Octavia Blake: What the fuckkkkk? I'm going to go talk to him.**

**Clarke Griffin: The trials tomorrow. We'll see him then. Miller saved me we're going to get ice cream, I'll see you soon xo.**

Miller had found the perfect little ice cream parlour. He held the door open for Clarke and made sure she had a triple scoop cone even though she had only ordered a single scoop.

"You deserve it girl!" The small and flamboyant guy behind the counter smiled brilliantly at Clarke.

"This is my friend Monty." Miller introduced them, "His family owns the place."

Monty shrugged, "I just work here in the summer. I'm going to school for engineering." They all made small talk and Monty closed up the shop and went to go sit with them. The boys were making her feel a million times better when her phone started ringing, it was Kingston General Hospital.

"Hello?" Clarke answered the phone tentatively.

"Hello Dr. Griffin this is Dr. Lexa, the Dean of Medicine at Kingston General. We have an emergency and no surgeons experienced enough to perform a surgery of this caliber at this moment. I need a huge favor, we'll pay for your time but we need your surgery skills."

"Of course Dr. Lexa. I'll be in the E.R entrance in five minutes."

"I'll have someone escort you to the O.R." Dr. Lexa sighed in relief and thanked Clarke before hanging up.

"I'm so sorry but I have to go perform emergency surgery." Miller and Monty nodded and she dashed out the door and floored the gas pedal to get to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Octavia knew she should probably wait until tomorrow to see her brother but she was pissed.<p>

"Hey Raven can I borrow your car?" She asked the other girl.

Raven gave her a curious look but nodded. She threw the keys to Octavia.

* * *

><p>Bellamy had taken a quick shower and had tried to calm down before he went back out into his living room where Trisha was waiting. She was curled up in the middle of the floor rocking back in forth, seemingly in a daze. Bellamy took one look at her and could tell she had found her secret stash. He sighed, she never learns. He stepped towards her to take the needle out of her hand but the floor squeaked. She whipped around and pointed the gun she had hidden in her other hand at Bellamy.<p>

"You love her more." Trisha's voice was hoarse, she cocked the gun.

"Please Trish put that down, you don't know what you're doing." Bell held up his hands and inched back slowly. At this point Trisha was incoherent, she was overdosing.

"Oh god, help me." She whispered.

Bellamy got out his phone to call 911 but the gun in Trisha's hand went off when she reached for him.

* * *

><p>Bellamy felt himself falling forward and a searing pain in his chest. The last thing he heard was Trisha's scream.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia was walking up the stairwell when she heard a familiar scream. It was deafening and filled with anguish, it was Trisha. Octavia felt adrenaline course through her body as she ran towards the source. She flung the door to Bellamy's apartment open to find her brother in a pool of blood and Trisha screaming bloody murder with a gun in her hand. When Trisha noticed Octavia she dropped the gun and kicked it away.<p>

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Trisha was whispering over and over again. Octavia pulled out her phone as she knelt beside her brother struggling to keep him awake until the ambulance came.

* * *

><p>Clarke was scrubbing up and prepping for surgery. Dr. Lexa had said the man had been shot in the chest very close to the heart and she needed to be precise or the surgery would kill the man. Clarke felt her blood turn cold when she saw her patient, it was Bellamy. But he couldn't be Bellamy to her right now, she needed to treat him like any other patient. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of the surgery. She saw Octavia in the viewing room above the O.R, but she looked away quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Octavia watched Clarke perform surgery with tears in her eyes. Every minute was excruciating and the surgery was extremely complex, it took Clarke nearly 6 hours before she finished and walked out of the O.R, leaving the residents to close Bellamy's chest up. Octavia waited for her friend outside the O.R door and engulfed her in a hug when she emerged after taking off her bloodied gloves.<p>

"You saved him!" Octavia sobbed, emotion overcoming her as she the magnitude of what had just happened. Some of the residents and nurses were pulling Bellamy out of the O.R. Octavia grabbed Clarke's hand and they followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. The next chapter will have a ton of Bellarke action, can't wait to finish writing it. Please review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you so much for reading & following this story. I appreciate all the reviews and support. I just want to clarify something I've been seeing a lot in messages/reviews; Bellamy is standing on principal for something he believes is right. He does not love Trisha anymore but he thinks it is wrong for someone as mentally unstable as her to end up in jail when she clearly needs rehab and psychiatric help. Anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter xo.**

* * *

><p>Bellamy felt like he was waking from a deep slumber. The last thing he could remember was Trisha rocking back and forth on his living room floor. He felt a surge of strength as the anesthesia wore off and was able to open his eyes. It was dark and he appeared to be in a hospital room. He looked to the side and saw his two favorite people cuddled up in the chairs beside his bed. Clarke's golden hair was disheveled from sleep and she was resting on Octavia's shoulder. He saw his sister looking at him with sleepy eyes.<p>

"Bell…" She whispered and reached out to grab his hand.

"What happened to me?" He whispered to Octavia, trying not to wake Clarke but she was stirring anyways.

It was Clarke who answered, "She shot you Bell…" Her voice was soft and she looked worse for wear.

"Have you been up all night?" He asked them both, concerned that they both looked like they had been through hell and back.

Octavia and Clarke both laughed at this, he was the one who had been shot and he was worrying about them.

"Clarke was the surgeon who took the bullet out." Octavia told him. "You would have died…Trisha almost killed you." Her voice rose an octave and rage colored her expression at the mention of Trisha. Octavia got up and stretched.

"I'm going to take a walk." She told Bellamy and Clarke and walked out, leaving the two of them alone.

To Bellamy's surprise Clarke was the one who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey." He grabbed out and reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "I've been an idiot." He admitted.

She rolled her eyes but the corners of her perfect lips turned up, "We all make mistakes and we all pay a price. But Bellamy, you could have died and left Jake without a daddy." He watched her waiting for her to finish, "And left Octavia…" She was staring at him now intensely, "And me..." Her voice broke and Bellamy felt his heart shatter, "I can't lose you too…" Clarke finished.

"I'm sorry." Bellamy pulled her close and was surprised when she surrendered fairly quickly to his touch. She was lying in the hospital bed next to him; he wrapped his arms around her, careful to not damage Clarke's handiwork on the stitches or bandages and felt her succumb to sleep a minute after she laid down.

* * *

><p>Octavia had went down to the cafeteria to get coffee as she was planning on being up all night with her brother and Clarke discussing what to do about the trial but when she came in both Bellamy and Clarke were asleep. Clarke was smiling in her sleep and Bellamy had his arms wrapped tightly around Clarke. She looked so tiny next to Bell. Octavia felt a smile tugging on her lips when she saw how perfectly happy they looked. She was still pissed at her brother for bailing Trisha out but this was a lesson he had to learn the hard way apparently. It had taken a near death experience to make him see that he couldn't save everyone. Octavia sat back down in her chair and let her coffee grow cool as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Bellamy woke up with his face buried in golden hair that smelled like vanilla. The first light of the morning was streaming through the window and it made Clarke glow like an angel, her hair was burnished gold, and when she turned around he was staring into sparkling blue eyes. They reminded him of when the sun hit the water, a perfect blue that shimmered out as far as you could see.<p>

"Morning Bell." She whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her, testing the waters. She smiled against his kiss and he deepened it before Octavia brought them back to reality.

"Ew gross guys! I'm right here and you're making out." She pretended to be disgusted but Octavia was secretly thrilled they were getting along. Clarke broke away to Bellamy's disappointment and sat up and stretched.

"Morning O." Clarke and Bellamy said in unison.

"Ugh, I regret trying to get you guys together." She joked when she saw Bellamy staring at Clarke with lovesick puppy eyes.

"Come on Clarke let's go get his discharge papers." Octavia tugged Clarke up and they went to fill out all the paperwork.

* * *

><p>Clarke had pulled some strings to get Bellamy out of the hospital that day. He'd go insane cooped up in a hospital bed so she had sweet-talked the floor doctor to change his care over to her, as she was his surgeon. He thrust the discharge papers at her before hurrying over to deal with something else. Clarke didn't know how she felt about the whole incident. She was glad Bellamy was alive but she had been crazy upset when she found out he had bailed Trisha out of jail. She resolved not to kiss him again until he apologized and started acting normal again. He had taken a stand before and now it was her turn.<p>

* * *

><p>Bellamy watched Octavia bring a wheelchair into the room.<p>

"Hop in." She told him.

"Where's Clarke?" He asked.

"Still arguing with your attending about discharging you from the hospital." Octavia smirked at the mention of her friend.

"Fine." Bellamy grudgingly sat himself in the wheelchair and allowed Octavia to push him into the parking lot. He saw Clarke walking towards them with a scowl on her face. Clarke and Octavia took the front seats and left Bellamy in the back. The entire car ride home Clarke gave him the cold shoulder.

Clarke left Octavia to make sure Bellamy made it inside her house in one piece. Jake got up and ran towards them waving like a crazy person, his dark curls bouncing.

"Mommy, daddy!"

"Hi Jakey." Clarke scooped her son up off the floor and spun him around while he giggled like crazy. He gave his dad a hug and then tugged on Octavia's sleeve,

"Read me a book Auntie O."

Octavia took Jake upstairs and Raven excused herself. Clarke sighed and went to the kitchen, she took out all the market fresh veggies left in her cooler and began chopping them. She moved with a furious speed and efficiency, out of the corner of her eye she saw Bellamy watching her with wide eyes.

"Clarke…" He started.

"Don't" She held up her hand to stop him, "Just…don't."

* * *

><p>Bellamy had surrendered with a sigh and went to go set up his stuff downstairs. He had to stay with Clarke so she could keep watch over him but he'd rather be back in his apartment than enduring Clarke's rage. She was still chopping away in the kitchen, making a vegetable sambar curry. He spelled the spicy curry and inhaled deeply, he had forgotten how amazing everything she cooked smelled and tasted. Octavia had returned downstairs with Jake and was now sitting cross-legged on the floor playing patty cake with her nephew.<p>

"Oh my god Clarke, that smells heavenly." His sister was practically drooling, as she got closer to the kitchen. Clarke smirked at her,

"Jake's favorite." Her smile faltered, "Both of them, it was dads recipe." Her throat was working but she managed to keep a smile plastered on her face. Bellamy marveled at her strength and padded over to the kitchen, he rested a hand on her shoulder and was surprised when she leaned into him for support.

* * *

><p>Clarke had been furious with Bellamy and had ended up making veg sambar. She had been surprised when Bellamy came to comfort her when she had brought up her dad; she felt inexplicably drawn to him and leaned heavily on him for support. Octavia clearly seemed to sense this was an intimate moment.<p>

"C'mon Jake let's go to the park." Octavia led an excited baby away and winked at Clarke over her shoulder. She stifled the urge to giggle before turning back to the serious Bellamy Blake.

"So what now?" She asked him.

"Well…"He swallowed and looked pain, "I'm skipping the trial all together."

"You're skipping the trial!?" Clarke's voice rose an octave and she got more and more worked up.

"I uhm, had another plan." Bellamy scratched his hair, a nervous habit of his Clarke had noticed. He grabbed his laptop from the living room and showed her the Disneyland trip he had set up for all of them,

"Just say the word and I'll click this little green button and we're a go." He smiled at her, a hopeful smile.

Clarke rolled her eyes, she may still be a bit upset with Bellamy but she'd never deny Jake the chance to go to Disneyland.

"Fine." She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder and strode upstairs so she could be alone for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Bellamy had left her alone for the past few hours. Octavia had gone to drop Jake off at his Grandma's and had gone out with Lincoln. She hadn't painted anything in years so she decided to try again right now. She had put away all her art supplies when she had started medical school. One simply didn't have time for anything but medical school and residency and with a baby on top of her schoolwork, she had literally zero alone time. But she pulled out her supplies and started painting blindly. She had been acting rash today; first cooking up vegetable sambar and now painting…her old habits were resurfacing. Bellamy's near death had done a number on her. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't register Bellamy's presence in her doorway or the beautiful painting she had just finished. She put down the paintbrush and stared at her painting, it was rich earthy toned oil paints. A scene of Bellamy sitting on her carpet in the living room with a devilish smirk on his face with their son, now older, playing with a baby girl with bright blonde hair and her father's signature smirk, played out in her painting. Clarke felt her jaw drop when she realized what her subconscious had done. She turned slowly to face her worst nightmare, Bellamy was staring slack jawed and had to snap it shut when he met Clarke's eyes. She tried to bustle past him out the door but he stopped her.<p>

"Clarke, wait."

Her cheeks were a bright pink shade, and she scowled at him.

"No." She tried to push past again but he simply wrapped his strong arms around her and held her still.

"It's beautiful…" He breathed.

"I didn't even know I painted it." She admitted sheepishly.

"Maybe you're a psychic." He stated good-naturedly and she swatted his arm. He leaned closer to her; she was less than a few centimeters away now.

"Clarke! Bellamy." Octavia yelled from downstairs, ruining the moment. Bellamy huffed and turned around to go back downstairs, Octavia was squealing and running around.

* * *

><p>"Clarke!" Octavia practically jumped into her arms. She flashed her a bright smile then waved her hand in front of her face excitedly.<p>

"It's beautiful." Clarke smiled at her friends' happiness; Octavia was waving a glittering diamond ring at her. She turned slowly to look at Bellamy, he looked shocked. Octavia's grin faltered a bit.

"Oh come on, big bro." Octavia wrapped her arms around her brother.

Bellamy watched Clarke and Octavia jump around and giggle like little girls. His sister was waving a glittering ring at Clarke and then he put two and two together. Both girls turned to stare at him and he worked to control his shocked expression with little success.

"Oh come on big bro." O had wrapped him in a hug and squeezed the hell out of him.

"I'm uh…just give me a minute." Octavia stepped back with a hurt look on her face. Bellamy turned around and went to go stand on Clarke's porch. He saw bright blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her.

"Bell…be happy for her." Clarke reasoned with him.

"I just can't believe it." He was baffled, she was so young and she was already getting married. Clarke patted his back and went back inside to give him a few minutes to compose himself for Octavia's sake.

* * *

><p>Octavia felt entirely frustrated with her brother. Why couldn't he just be happy for her for once? Clarke came back inside and she pulled her aside.<p>

"I have something to tell you." Octavia whispered to Clarke. Clarke's bright blue eyes widened and she looked at Octavia expectantly.

"I'm pregnant." The youngest Blake's voice broke and she held onto Clarke like a lifeline.

Bellamy came back inside to find his sister whispering to Clarke. When she pulled away he saw Clarke's eyes open in shock and she gaped. When she saw him she started laughing.

"Clarke this is not a laughing matter." Octavia told her.

"Wow…" Clarke elbowed Octavia gently and continued laughing. Bellamy just watched them curiously wondering what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so so so much for reading, following, and reviewing. I appreciate all the feedback so if you liked this chapter please leave me a review.<em>**

**_So opinion time, I've been dabbling with the idea of cleaning this story up and finishing it in a couple chapter or making it longer and stretching it to maybe 20 chapters. So vote :)_**

**_A- Short & Sweet_**

**_B- Maybe 5 more chapters_**

**_C- Stretch it and keep writing (this option will get into the future and Octavia's as well)_**


End file.
